


Edit: What I Truly Desire

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: My bit for thedeckerstarnetwork‘s Valenteam event with the lovelyCoric!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829083
Kudos: 12
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	Edit: What I Truly Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/gifts).



> My bit for thedeckerstarnetwork‘s Valenteam event with the lovely [ Coric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric)!

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2HrLwVC) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/What-I-Truly-Desire-830410116)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
